1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit suitable for power-supply noise reduction.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit, there has been a problem that data transmission between a data transmitting circuit and a data receiving circuit is not accurately executed when power-supply noise occurs on a plurality of signal lines used for the data transmission between these circuits.
Therefore, a countermeasure, for example, ODT (On Die Termination) technique has been provided to reduce the power-supply noise on signal lines used for data reception of the data receiving circuit (JEDEC STANDARD, DDR2 SDRAM SPECIFICATION JESD79-2E (Revision of JESD79-2D), April 2008, JEDEC SOLID STATE TECHNOLOGY ASSOCIATION).